The present invention relates to a method for installing a decorative covering over the distal end of the axle of a wheel and, in particular, for axles of certain trailers and trucks which have outer diameters that are substantially less than the inner diameters of the conventional covers manufactured for use on truck axles.
The rear wheels of trucks have a generally cylindrical section around which a tire is secured by lug nuts extending through a flange mounted on the axle. The distal end of the axle typically has a removable oil hub into which lubricating material may be inserted.
The portion of a truck axle which extends through the central opening of a wheel is typically 8xc2xdxe2x80x3 in diameter. Many manufacturers market a decorative covering or xe2x80x9chigh hatxe2x80x9d for enclosing the distal end of a truck axle and these decorative covers have an inner diameter which is a little larger than the 8xc2xdxe2x80x3 diameter of the wheel. There are many methods for retaining such a covering over a truck axle and one method that can be used with an 8xc2xdxe2x80x3 diameter axle is set forth in my prior patent, U.S. Pat. No. 5,366,279 issued Nov. 22, 1994.
On the other hand, certain smaller classes of trucks and trailers have axles with distal ends extending through the wheels thereof that are only 6xc2xdxe2x80x3 in diameter. A tubular covering with an inner diameter sized to fit an 8xc2xdxe2x80x3 diameter axle cannot be retained over the distal end of an axle with a diameter of 6xc2xdxe2x80x3 by employing the apparatus disclosed in my prior patent. There is, therefor, a need for a method for retaining a decorative axle cover over the distal end of axles having diameters of 6xc2xdxe2x80x3.
One method of covering an axle having a diameter of less than 8xc2xdxe2x80x3 is to provide a covering with a correspondingly smaller inner diameter. The introduction of additional sized of covers would, however, generate marketing complications because distributors would be required to allocate additional space to accommodate the new product size. It would be preferable, therefore, to provide a method whereby currently available decorative enclosures having an inner diameter sized to fit over an 8xc2xdxe2x80x3 axle can be retained over an axle having an outer diameter of only 6xc2xd.
Briefly, the present invention is embodied in an attachment for retaining a generally tubular cover with an open end and a closed end over the distal end of a generally cylindrical axle. To retain the cover an annular strap is provided which can be tightened around the circumference of the axle so as to be retained in place. The strap has a plurality of claw-shaped retainers spaced around the circumference thereof which project radially outwardly and fitted within the claw-shaped retainers is a tubular compressible member. The tubular cover is then fitted over the compressible member and is retained in place by radially outwardly directed forces applied by the partially compressed compressible member.